KIM
by MaxxieBEYOND
Summary: A shameless songfic. Kim by Eminem. Shirosaki is an abusive partner who has come back to claim revenge. The summary sounds awful, at least listen to the song. It's intense. Warning-Mpreg, Death, Gore, Domestic Violence.


**Warning. This is a shameful songfic. You may kill me now T.T The song is Eminem's 'Kim'. Honestly, just had to write this, the song is just so powerful and full of emotion. Please listen to it first to get the feel of the kind of speech that happens. But I'm warning you- it's a really disturbing song. I wasn't sure whether or not to write about the whole song, because it's pretty evident what's going to happen in the end. I might upload the next two parts as separate chapters, if I get good reviews, or re-upload the completed thing as a one-shot. I don't own bleach. And this is quite short =\**

**WARNING: Mentions of Mpreg, mentions of character death, domestic violence, death, gore, swearing. **

* * *

><p>"Awhh, look at my lil' baby girl! Who's daddy's baby?" The albino man cooed to a small toddler lying in a cot. She gave a tiny, sleepy gurgle in response. Chani was beautiful; with bright, bone-white hair that matched his. Her tan skin stood out against the pale hair, contrasting wonderfully. He leaned over and kissed her peachy cheek as her mahogany eyes closed. Shirosaki couldn't believe it. His little girl was already two- she was growing up so quickly. His chest flared with pride as he remembered the day she was born. It barely felt like two days since his boyfriend had borne a chubby, pink baby. The pale man grasped the thin woollen blanket at the bottom of the cot, resting it over Chani's body. He kissed her cheek again, the soft skin tickling his lips.<p>

"Baby yer so precious. Daddy's so proud'a ya." Shirosaki whispered.

A noise in the front room nudged him from his nostalgic reverie. His eyes narrowed. He moved across the dark room and shut the door behind him, careful not to wake Chani. The man stalked into the living room, where another young man squatted by the couch, holding his head in his hands. His beautiful chocolate-brown eyes were fixated on the lifeless corpse that lay bleeding in the centre of the rug. Bright orange hair stuck out rebelliously at all angles, even more so from the harsh grip his fingers held on his front bangs. Ichigo's brown eyes met Shirosaki's, widening in fear. The man crawled as far across the room as he could, clinging to the edge of the wall desperately. His fingers dug into the plaster, turning his knuckles white from the pressure. Shirosaki crossed the room, growling under his breath. Bitch didn't know what was coming to him. He grasped a tan wrist and pulled harshly, dragging the red-head back over to the couch.

"N-no!"

Ichigo tried to tug his wrist away, leaning his weight on his heels. The albino made a guttural sound in his throat, unfazed by the other's attempts of escape. He grasped the front of the red-head's shirt and flung him to his knees.

"Si'down bitch! Ya move again, I'll beat the shit outta ya!"

His company whimpered into the floor before raising himself onto his hands, turning to face a standing Shirosaki.

"Don't make me wake this baby! She don't need ta see what I'm 'bout ta do!" Tears welled up behind Ichigo's eyes and slid down his cheeks silently, face twisted with fear. "Quit bawlin' Ichigo! Why'd ya always make me shout at ya?"

The red-head let out a low keen at the threatening tone in his ex-lover's voice. It had been three months since him and Shirosaki had broken up. Sure, it was normal for the first couple of years- well…as normal as it could have been. They argued, they fought, they beat each other to a bloody pulp and made love. They had even had a child together. It wasn't long until Shiro had started beating him for every little thing. Ichigo had taken all he could handle. He had split up with the pale man and moved on, finding a new lover who treated him well. Said lover was now lying on the living room floor with a slit throat, thanks to Shirosaki. He highly doubted that his ex would show him any mercy either. Ichigo was so afraid he couldn't even move. They had been caught off guard as his lover had answered to the door, only to receive a blow to the head with a baseball bat. Shiro had then proceeded to drag him into the middle of the floor and slit his throat open gorily with a carving knife taken from the kitchen. Ichigo had watched the scene in horror, frozen.

"Oi!"

Shirosaki caught his attention with a harsh kick to the gut. The red-head groaned and fell backwards onto his rear with the force, pain flaring across his stomach. The albino took advantage of his dazed state, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. A pale fist gripped Ichigo's shirt.

"Why did ya do it, Ichigo? Why did ya leave me?" The taller man slammed his back against the floor with bruising force until Ichigo saw stars. "How could ya just toss me aside like that?" He punctuated his sentence with another shove.

"Stop!" Ichigo screamed, fingers going to claw at his assailant's face.

"Ya let him sleep in our bed, ya _whore_! I ain't gonna fuckin' stand for it! I fuckin' _own _this house!"

Shirosaki was unaffected by the sharp nails that dug into his arms, spitting venomous words into his ex-lovers face. Ichigo whined and turned his head to the side, avoiding the accusing golden eyes.

"Awh, wha's the matter, Ichi? m'I too loud for ya?" The pale man said in a condescending tone, grasping Ichigo's chin and roughly pulling him to look him dead-on. Shiro's face was ablaze with rage, features contorted and pulled into a fearsome mask. The odour of alcohol washed over Ichigo's nose and nauseated him. He had never taken the break-up well, but the red-head never thought it would come to this. Tears pooled behind his swollen lids.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, afraid to raise his voice.

"Did I tell ya ta speak? Shut the fuck up!"

"You're drunk Shirosaki! D- do you honestly think you'll get away with this?" Ichigo began to shout back at him, trying to coerce the deranged man on top of him to spare him. The red-head squeezed his eyes together tightly as he prepared to be hit. When the body on top of him stilled, he tentatively opened them. The albino was staring at him with intense hatred. Silently, he got up, grabbing onto Ichigo's top and slugging him over to the bloody corpse on the floor. Ichigo gasped and struggled fiercely in order to escape.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Shirosaki shouted into the straining man's ear, forcing him to his knees again and pressing his tan forehead against the corpse's wounded neck.

"NO!"

"I said LOOK. AT. HIM!"

Ichigo let out a long, low sob.

"He ain't so hot now is he? Lil' punk!"

"Shirosaki! STOP!" The red-head screamed as he tried to bat away the powerful hand that held his head to the body. He could feel the blood- still warm- trickle down his forehead and into his eye. It stung. The grip on his neck pulled him backwards again, tightening and hauling Ichigo to his feet. The albino jerked his arm forward, pushing the smaller male towards the door.

"W-where are we going?" Ichigo shrieked as he stumbled, Shirosaki's steely clutch on his arm.

"We're goin' fer a lil' ride."

"I can't just leave Chani alone what if she wakes up!"

"We'll be right back. Well, I will- you'll be in the trunk."

* * *

><p><em>So long, bitch you did me so wrong,<em>

_I don't wanna go on, _

_Living in this world without you._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, you can pretty much guess what's gonna happen. Please tell me if you'd prefer me not to depress you further by writing another two chapters to finish the song, or if you want me to. Please review. I condemn anyone who uses domestic violence. It is a serious problem. <strong>


End file.
